Water Levels Suck
by Drarrinz
Summary: There are levels that Sackboys and girls hate.  Some levels are hated more than others, and with good reasons…


**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Little Big Planet.**_

**Summary: **_**There are levels that Sackboys and girls hate. Some levels are hated more than others, and with good reasons…**_

**Author's Note: **_**I blame my friend for giving me this idea.**_

xxx

I quietly waited in the corner of my teammate's pod as he searched through the community levels. I never made suggestions; I never could think of what kind of level to explore. Instead, I waited patiently for my partner to choose. He always chose the most entertaining levels.

After a few more minutes, I heard him make a sound of approval; he must've found an interesting level. I glanced up at him from my spot on the floor. A large smile was on his face…

He turned to look at me, his smile never wavering. Motioning for me to rise, his hand hovered over a certain button on the controls of his pod. I slowly stood up, and the button was pressed.

We were teleported down to Earth, and I nearly fainted at the sight of the level.

…_Water…_

It was an underwater level, apparently. We were on a platform above the water, but there didn't seem to be any other route…

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I quickly turned around. My teammate was there, a look of concern and confusion on his face. He gestured towards the water, almost as if he was asking what was wrong.

I swallowed nervously. What would I say to him? I didn't want to be rude and have him beam us back up to his pod…

I glanced back at the water. I could swim, but I wasn't a very fast swimmer, nor could I hold my breath for long. I wouldn't last very long in there, and I didn't want to drown…

…But I couldn't disappoint my partner. I turned back to him, nodding; if he wanted to complete this level, then I would follow. He smiled, then motioned for me to follow him. We stood at the edge of the platform, waiting…

He grabbed my hand, and we leapt down into the water. The both of us took in a deep breath before diving down. He let go of my hand, motioning for me to stay close as we swam.

We made our way through the level, collecting point bubbles as we traveled…

…However, luck was against me; soon, my lungs began to burn, and I knew that I was running out of oxygen. The last air bubble checkpoint had been a little while back, and there didn't seem to be any other ones in sight…

My partner was getting further ahead of me, and I was falling behind; my lungs felt as if they were on fire, my vision was becoming dim, and my limbs felt heavy…

Soon, I was completely out of oxygen. I gave a pained wail as everything went black…

~x~x~x~

I had just found an air bubble checkpoint when I heard a pitiful wail echo through the water.

_What the…?_

I glanced back. Several feet behind me, my partner drifted motionless in the water.

_Oh, shoot…!_

I quickly swam back and grabbed my partner, holding him close to me with one arm while I rushed towards the air bubble checkpoint. When we were close enough, I inhaled several bubbles to replenish my oxygen. I tried to get a few bubbles into my partner's mouth…

…It wasn't working.

_What do I do, what do I do…?_

I was panicking. There had to be some way to revive my partner…

…But it didn't seem to be possible underwater. I'd have to be back at the surface to…

_The surface!_

I glanced up. There, above us, was an opening in the underwater tunnel. Sunlight seemed to shine through – if only a little bit – and it seemed to be our only way to land…

I inhaled several more bubbles, holding on tightly to my partner as I swam to the surface.

When I made it to the surface, I leapt out of the water and onto a nearby platform. I gently lay my partner on the platform, knowing what I would have to do.

I placed my hands on my partner's chest, pushing down several times before stopping to breathe into his mouth.

_Push! 1, 2, 3…Breathe…Push! 1, 2, 3…Breathe…_

The situation looked grim, but I wasn't about to give up. I continued to give my partner CPR…hoping, wishing…

I stopped after my partner coughed up quite a bit of water. I watched, waiting…

After coughing up more water, he slowly opened his eyes.

He looked at me, looking confused. I felt tears of joy trickling down my cheeks, and I pulled him into a gentle hug. This must've startled him; he didn't move, but, after a few seconds, I felt him hug me back. It felt like an eternity before we pulled back to look at each other.

Our eyes met, and one thought crossed our minds.

_No more water levels._

xxx

**A/N: _While this does not actually occur in Little Big Planet, I wish that it would. If one Sackboy drowns, their teammate could carry them to the surface to revive them._**


End file.
